Zero to Hero
by TheRomanRavenclaw
Summary: Maddie is a normal girl. apart from a few things. 1. she's an orphan. 2. She can control the 6 elements earth, air, fire, wind, water and darkness 3. The avengers want to recruite her
1. Chapter 1

ZERO TO HERO _  
nerd by day. Superhero by night. An avengers fanfiction. set in 2011 I own nothing - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

name's Maddie Crew. I'm 15. I'm British.I have Blonde/Brown hair and Blue eyes. I love the colours: Black,blue,Purple,Red and Green. I was orphaned at 11. My parents died in a Car crash. I go to Herrington high school in NY. I'm what you'd call a nerd. I LOVE Maths and English. My besties are Kyra Jones, Winter Smith, Hollie Marine and Jenny Carter. Not only am I a nerd but I'm a freak. My Dad was a mad scientist and after one of his experiments went wrong I kinda got some powers. I can teleport and control the six elements. Any way recently all the super villians have escaped from prison. yay. Note the sarcasm. A team of superheroes was recently put together to stop them. The avengers. They consist of : Iron man,Ant man,Hulk, Thor and Wasp. New additions to the team include captian America and Black Panther.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ TIME SKIP _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
Wednesday. Worst day of the week. Thank god Me,Kyra,winter,Hollie and Jenny have the same time yeah our school have mixed year classes cuz Hollie's 19,Kyra's 17, Jenny's 18 and Winter's 18. What would I do with out them. Today we had P.E. Great another game of Dodge ball a.k.a Hit-the-nerds-contionously-with-the Ball. We also Had R.E(our teacher is so strict!), Spanish, P.D.E and a load of free periods. There goes the bell time for P.E. Once we were all changed I turned to my friends " Good luck guys."  
"Ditto" Summer said. The game started. naturally the balls always got thrown at us. I thanked god when the bell rang. Time for R.E. Mrs Chrarlinson just droned on and on about who knows what. Spanish wasn't any better Mr Harolds was in a bad mood so Homework all round. P.D.E was dull. We just talked about our social lifes. The rest of the day was free periods. After school we headed to the music department. See me,Kyra,Winter,Hollie and Jenny are all part of a girl group called second way. its kind of a female well as singing we sometimes used instruments. I was the lead singer and can play a bit of guitar., Kyra played lead and was backing singer,Winter was the drummer,Hollie played Key board and jenny played bass. Mrs Ronalds, head of music department said we could practice in one of the upstairs music rooms. We started singing One Thing

[Jenny]  
I've tried playing it cool But when I'm looking at you I can t ever be brave 'Cause you make my heart race

[Me]  
Shot me out of the sky You're my kryptonite You keep making me weak Yeah, frozen and can't breathe

[Winter]  
Something s gotta get now 'Cause I m dying just to make you see That I need you here with me now 'Cause you've got that one thing

[All - Chorus]  
So get out, get out, get out of my head And fall into my arms instead I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing And you've got that one thing

[Kyra]  
Now I'm climbing the walls But you don't notice at all That I'm going out of my mind All day and all night

[Hollie]  
Something s gotta get now 'Cause I'm dying just to know your name And I need you here with me now 'Cause you've got that one thing

[All - Chorus]  
So get out, get out, get out of my head And fall into my arms instead I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my mind And come on, come into my life I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing And you've got that one thing

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

[Me]  
You've got that one thing

[Jenny]  
Get out, get out, get out of my head And fall into my arms instead

[All - Chorus]  
So get out, get out, get out of my head And fall into my arms instead I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my mind And come on, come into my life I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing Yeah, you've got that one thing 


	2. Adoption

I am incredibly sorry but I really don't have my heart in some of my stories anymore so I'm putting them up for adoption. The stories are:

- Alice Human Sacrifice

- Zero To Hero

- Lost in Middle Earth

It's been forever since I've updated them and I've just lost interest. I did once have a plot and planned to update them but it's now just gone. If anyone's interested in taking them, please message me about it. You must have at least some small idea of where you want to take the story. You don't have to use what I've already written (Because it's crap) but can you at least use the characters and some of the plot.


End file.
